Nevermore
by Crazy Cowgirl Cassie
Summary: Nevermore is based on the song Nevermore by Brian Balmages which is based on Edgar Allan Po's poem 'The Raven'. I suggest you listen to the song before reading this. Mako and Draco are murdered and leave Korra alone, and there begins her decent into insanity. Makorra Family-ish? Not Smut sorry.


Nevermore

WARNING major feels.

Listen to Nevermore by Brian Balmages which was inspired by edgar allan po's poem 'the raven' and then read this.

Korra started on the slow descent into madness when she found out her husband and son were murdered.

She was in the fire nation. He was at home with their five year old son. They lived on a hill in a cabin. He loved it there and so did she, until that day. She came home after fighting a spirit in the fire nation. No one told her, No one knew. She walked up the small hill to their home. She opened the door and walked into their home. Everything was scattered their family pictures lay in broken frames strewn across the floor. The rooms of their house were charred. "Mako?" Bits of earth were scattered on the floors and water dripped off the wooden surfaces. Korra ran through their home opening rooms filled with smoke and ash. "Mako?" she called. "Draco?" The door to his room was closed. Her hand shook as she paused at the door, hoping this was all a dream and that her husband and son would be standing inside smiling at her. She flung the door open. Her husband lay on the floor with a sharp rock protruding from his blood- stained chest. His face was covered in dried blood with his now cold, lifeless amber eyes wide open and staring towards the bed. Their son lay on the bed cold and lifeless, his throught was slashed and bloody. His blood stained the once-cerulean blue sheets that lay tangled around his body. She fell to her knees in a puddle of Mako's dry blood and clawed at her face. "No" She screamed over and over until she sobbed the word and crawled to her dead husband's side. "You can't be dead!" She screamed at the empty room to both of them. She went outside her grief tearing at her, trying to get away from the scent of blood and the nightmare of images that flew through her mind. She entered the avatar state. Boulders flew and the forest lit on fire around her, the plant's died from her power draining them of their life source. Winds howled and massive tree's toppled to the ground. Her tears added to the typhoon going on around her. Suddenly she snapped and all life ceased to exist within a moment's notice. She fell from where she hovered landing in a sobbing mass on the ground. Her hand grasped the smooth stone around her neck. She keened a low sound escalating until even the Heron-Jays flew away. And that's the way they found her.

Chief Beifong's teeth snapped together upon entering the house of her favorite rookie, she'd never admit that of course. "Mako? Korra? Draco?" None of the young family answered. Their home was ripped apart. Lin knew something was deeply wrong, it was her instinct. She walked through the charred rooms eventually coming to what she assumed was Draco's room. The door was wide open and there was the best rookie they've ever trained lying in a puddle of his own blood and his son on the bed, he was also soaked in blood. She hoped Korra hadn't seen this but the young avatar had passed her on the street saying she was just coming home from the fire nation; of course she had been the first one here. That's when she noticed the unearthly keening coming from the woods. A hollow, eerie song sung by the hollow, empty girl. She ran to the woods, the keening turned to humming and she saw Korra curled in on herself. She picked up the broken girl and carried her back to her police cruiser, her humming turned to shrieking as Lin neared the destroyed house. Korra covered her face with her hands and a fresh torrent of tears flooded down her face.

Korra cried and screamed her throught raw. She could no longer speak; Lin asked her endless questions none of which Korra answered. Korra fell into a fitful sleep eventually tossing and turning, yelling their names. When she woke up she would realize they were not there and then she would cry herself back to sleep. Lin called her family in the south pole and told them what had happened, three days later her parents where there mourning with her but unable to help her because the man who could help her was dead. After a few days she went silent, she seemed to have lost the ability of speech. The madness began with her hearing their voices. They flowed through her mind and drove her insane, knowing these were only echoes of what once were and never would be again. She sung a bittersweet melody within her room and the world mourned, not for the loss of the young avatar's family but for the loss of the young avatar herself. This irked her to no end, how could they not see what she had lost, What they had lost? Korra smelt blood everywhere there was no escape from the scent. She wouldn't eat and she couldn't sleep, the memories would drown her and she would never resurface. There would be no escape for her from the torment of being alone, completely alone because the fact was every one died and left her. No one left understood, Katara was gone and so was her family. Her parents had both gotten sick and died the year after they brought her home.

Night fell and she slept a restless dreamless sleep washed by images and scents of that day. She hated her life, In the mornings she would rise with the sun. She hid from the sun in a dark corner of her room, Crying or singing horrible, empty, soulless songs in the dark of her room. She saw people that weren't there, hearing voices that would never be heard again. First it began with Mako, then Draco, followed by Katara and who she could only assume was Avatar Aang. No one dared to enter her room for fear of the maelstrom of emotion brewing there. She fought off the waking dreams but even the strongest person snaps eventually and when she snaps her imagination shows her how they die. Over, and Over again she hears their screams and see's their lifeless bodies lying on the floor.

Tourists flocked, in the beginning to catch a glimpse of their avatar. But they soon realized the vibrant young girl on the radio was dead inside her. Nevermore rising again, the purpose she once felt fell away and she grew depressed. From screaming to crying. From fighting people that were not there to speaking heartfelt conversations with the dead, She was truly and undeniably insane. No one realized the personal hell she lived in. The eerie creaking of the rope filled her room. The girl at the end of the rope never sang again as stale tears dried on her face.


End file.
